


Uncover

by itsnotskyes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotskyes/pseuds/itsnotskyes
Summary: So I found this in my google docs from like, may, and decided to post it to see if people actually like it. Its not my best work, that's for sure, but I think it's decent.





	

-  
“Girl you got this!” Ayla said to Marinette. “I-I-I don’t know if this is a good idea Ayla”, said Marinette. “Of course it is! You get to hang out with Ad-ri-en!!” she squealed happily. “I-I guess…” Marinette quietly replied. Ayla pushed her forward, causing her to fall onto the doorbell, ringing it. “No going back now girl!” Ayla said as she ran away, leaving Marinette all alone in front of (gulp), Adrien’s house.  
-  
“Plagg, Claws Out!” Adrien stood in his bedroom. He wasn’t Adrien right now, he was Chat noir, and he was ready to actually have fun. While he was transformed his father would be too distracted by his doings in the city to think to check on him. Adrien had just opened the window, ready to leap out, when the doorbell rang. He had completely forgotten about Marinette. He had invited her over to work on their school project about frogs. He wasn’t exactly sure why she had chosen frogs, but he went with it anyways. Running downstairs to greet Marinette, he forgot that he was transformed.  
-  
Marinette walked into the large house, only to see not adrien but.. “Chat Noir!!” “What on earth are you doing here kitty, er i mean Chat Noir? I’m such a huge fan!!” “Oh uhm, me, Chat Noir, right yes me, Chat Noir, oh yes uh, I just had to sort an issue up, you see uh, they had some rather angry squirrels, yes squirrels.” Chat Noir said. “Ah, squirrels?” Marinette giggled “But where is ladybug, why isn’t she here, I mean, Isn’t she your partner?” “Oh. She was busy when I tried to call her.” Chat Noir said quickly. “Alright. Have you seen Adrien? I’m supposed to be working on a project with him, I mean I would assume you saw him since you were just getting rid of some squirrels in his house so..” Marinette was just so confused. It wasn’t like Chat to do this. What a stupid kitty he was. “Oh i’ll go get him. Rightnowactualybyeseeyagottgobye” Chat said quickly, as he turned a corner and disappeared.  
-  
Adrien couldn’t believe his mess. “How could I do that” he muttered to himself. He walked into his room and transformed back into Adrien. “Okay Adrien. Don’t mess up again. You can’t expose your true identity. Walking into the hall Adrien saw that Marinette hadn’t moved. “Oh hello Marinette!” Adrien said, trying to act casual. “So how were the uhm s-s-s-squires!. Oh I-I-I meant squirts oh sorry squirrels! Yes! squirrels! “ she stuttered. “What squirrels?” Adrien said before remembering. “Oh right! Those, uhm yeah they infested my room and they had like uh red eyes and stuff so Chat Noir showed up!”. “Oh, uh okay.” Marinette said. Adrien had a feeling she didn’t believe him, but why? Maybe he should've called ladybug. She would’ve made it easier for him to go around doing nothing in the city. Maybe he even could’ve finally told her he loved her….. It was too late now though. He had to work on his science project with Marinette. He turned around “Follow me. I’ll Take you to my room.”  
-  
Marinette followed Adrien to his room. “Wow Adrien this is huge!!” She exclaimed.”Come sit over here on the couch” he said as he pointed to the couch in front of the tv. “I hope you don’t mind if I keep the news on, I like to keep track on what’s happening in the city”  
-  
Only 5 minutes into working on their project, some interesting news appeared on the television. It appeared another super villain had been creating. Hawkmoth and his akumas. Marinette knew she had to transform. “Uh uhm i’m just gonna go to the bathroom yeah uh where is it?”. “Oh uh down there yeah maybe I’ll go use the other one yeah okay yeah” Marinette found the bathroom. She didn’t think it was the right one but she didn’t really care. Adrien could use his other one. She climbed into the shower and transformed. Marinette was still in the shower when Adrien ran in. He didn’t even bother to look around before yelling “Plagg transform me!!”. Marinette couldn’t process this. Adrien was Chat? This didn’t make any sense! They were complete opposites! Adrien was kind and sweet and funny and Chat was just… nothing Adrien was. Was this what Adrien was really like?  
-  
Adrien ran out of the bathroom. He had to make sure Marinette was alright.


End file.
